I Choose Happier
by kamikazecat
Summary: Hate Shoujoai? Then, Don't read! Sequel to Happy or Happier. Read that first, so this will make just a bit more sense. Hope you enjoy!


AN: Okay, so here is a story based on Rei's reaction to the goings on in "Happy or Happier." I admit, I didn't do a very good job of it, but hey. It was a last minute idea and I was up late at the time. But, despite that, I hope you enjoy.

**I Choose Happier**

Rei was crying. Not the clear, heart wrenching sobs of a broken heart, nor the soft and fragile sobs of a girl who's already cried too much. She didn't wail or hiccup, like a screaming child would. No, Rei cried softly. She clung to Usagi with all of her might and cried away her loneliness. She held on to her Princess and reassured herself that it was real, again and again. Every time she told herself she wasn't alone anymore, more tears came. And Usagi just held her, smiling gently, making shushing sounds whenever a new wave of sobs came upon the raven haired senshi.

Eventually, the sobs slowed, but the tears still fell from violet eyes. Rei still held on to her leader with all of her strength, desperate to get herself as close to the blonde as she could.

She felt Usagi gently running a comforting hand up and down her back as she held the fire senshi close. She felt another hand softly playing with her long hair. She heard the soft shushes that spilled from the other girl's lips, and she could hear the fast beating of her heart. Rei clenched her eyes shut as she fought for her voice. When she did manage to speak, it was rough with tears, and shaky with suppressed sobs. "This has to be a dream."

A soft and confident voice came from slightly above her, and she turned her head to look up. Captured instantly by happy blue eyes, Rei couldn't look away. "It's not."

The miko took in all of the girl who was holding her. Blonde hair that was like silk. A small nose. Perfect lips. A delicate yet stubborn chin. "This can't be real."

Those perfect lips turned up at the corners a bit, forming a gentle smile. "It is."

And before Rei could have another coherent thought, those lips were again on hers in a loving kiss. It wasn't passionate, because both girls didn't need that at the moment. It was reassuring. It was truthful. It was a promise.

After pulling away, Usagi wiped at the drying trails of tears on Rei's face with her thumbs as she stared into beautiful violet eyes. "I'm here, Rei. I'm so sorry I took so long, but I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

Burying her face in Usagi's neck, Rei's scared voice was muffled. "But what about Mamoru?"

Usagi smiled gently as she ran her fingers through long black tresses. She had wanted to be able to play with that hair for the longest time, and now that she could she wasn't ever going to stop. "Don't worry about him. He'll find someone else. He's a great guy, if a little dull." She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up within her. She was just so happy!

Rei's arms tightened around her waist for a moment, and the former moon princess knew she wanted to ask about something else. And, if the way she was having trouble verbalizing it was any indication, the miko was worried about it.

"And what…" The fire senshi's warm breath tickled right below Usagi's ear. "What… about Chibi-Usa? If you and me… She won't exist without Mamoru."

Pausing in her fiddling with the miko's hair, the blonde frowned. "You know? I honestly hadn't thought of that."

She felt Rei tense in her arms and begin to pull away, but she held the girl in place. "But… My heart tells me not to worry. It tells me that she'll still somehow exist."

And, as Rei relaxed in her arms again, Usagi smiled. It was true. Her heart did tell her not to worry. It told her not to think about the restrictions of destiny and to follow her own path. Everything would work out. And it would work out that way with Rei by her side. Grinning despite herself, she admitted it again. She loved Rei with all that she was. The miko had somehow managed to worm her way into her very soul and stake a claim to her heart. And there was nothing that Usagi, or Mamoru, or even destiny, could do about it.

Not that Usagi even wanted to anything about it. She quite liked the way the girl in her arms felt. The warmth of breath against her neck. The way that the body in her arms tried to get as close to her as possible while still being gentle. This was heaven. And she wanted to stay for as long as she could.

The soft voice reached her ears again as Rei stirred once again. "But… why? Why would you give up everything for me?"

Squeezing the miko in her arms, she leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I choose you. You're my future." She tangled the black hair in her fingers and brought it up to press her lips against the silken strands. "There is no 'why'. I choose you because…" She paused. Was it too soon to say what she knew in her heart? Would she scare the miko away by the intensity of her feelings? But, Usagi could feel the tension in Rei's body as the girl waited for her to finish her sentence, and she knew it would be alright. "Because I love you, you silly firebug."

Could this really be happening? Rei felt the air leave her lungs as she registered the words. She loved her. The blonde loved her! And it wasn't a dream. Rei's unrequited love was not unrequited after all. And she had been waiting for too long to say the words she always wanted to say to the blonde beside her.

Suddenly, Usagi found herself pinned to the bed by a soft body, her raven haired miko hovering over her, planting rapid kisses all across her face. Each kiss was punctuated by a declaration of 'I love you' before Rei finally pulled back and stared into startled and happy blue eyes. "I love you too, Usagi. Kami, do I love you my Princess."

The blonde grinned up at the deliriously happy miko. "So… I'm your 'Princess' now, am I?" After receiving a shy nod, her grin widened. "I like it."

Giving an equally large grin back, Rei ran her finger along the blonde's jaw. "Good. Because that's what I'm calling you from now on."

Usagi chuckled, but then frowned gently as she realized something. "You know… You never answered my question."

Leaning down, Rei nuzzled her nose against the blonde's cheek. "And what question was that, my Princess?"

"Go to dinner with me?" Usagi gave her love her best pout.

Rei laughed again, this time it was more real and more sincere than anything Usagi had ever heard coming from her usually sullen miko.

"Of course, Usa-chan. How could I ever say no to you?"

Usagi's face lit up even more, if it was possible, and she squealed in excitement as she threw her arms around Rei's neck. Rei made an odd squawking noise as the hug threw her off balance and sent them both tumbling off the small bed and onto the floor.

Before Rei could get a smart word about blonde's and klutziness in, lips again crashed onto hers in excitement.

When Usagi pulled away, all the miko could do was pant for a moment as she tried to blink the dazed haze from her mind. "You know, Princess? I think I love you more now than I ever have."

A soft giggle came from the girl who had buried her face in the fire senshi's neck. "Same here, Angel-Rei. Same here."


End file.
